Peligrosa Humanidad
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Castiel es humano ahora. Un simple, ordinario y común humano. Sufriendo calamidades, lidiando con su humanidad, exhausto y adolorido, debe abrazar lo que ahora es y aprender a vivir. Por otro lado, Dean también debe abrazar su humanidad, conforme la marca de Cain se va apoderando de el y amenaza con convertirlo en algo mas. Para Crowley no hay amor...pero si algo mas.
1. Castiel Atormentado

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro__"Supernatural: Blood Brothers"_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Eric Kripke creador de la serie y a la cadena CW.

**Mis emociones son: Deseo, Amor, Decepción y Esperanza.**

**Mis pecados: Ira, Pereza, Lujuria y Vanagloria.**

**Deseo e Ira**

Castiel camina lentamente por la vía, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo humano esta adolorido y no puede hacer nada para aliviarlo. Esta cansado, hambriento y tal vez un poco aterrado, porque por primera vez no sabe que le depara el futuro, no sabe donde ni como conseguirá la comida que ahora necesita para subsistir, ni en que lugar lo cobijará la noche.

No tiene nada.

Ni a nadie.

Solo tiene el **deseo** de suprimir el dolor, la hambruna, la sed y la fatiga.

Un flash ilumina la oscura carretera y varios segundos después un trueno resuena sobre su cabeza, alza sus vividos ojos azules hacia el manto negro y solo puede ver espesas nubes grises de tormenta.

Sonríe con tristeza ¿un castigo divino? el cree merecerlos, pero en su estado tan deplorable no sabe cuanto mas pueda aguantar. Si llegase a llover, la lluvia lo calaría hasta los huesos de frio y la ropa empapada no ayudaría.

Debe encontrar un lugar para guarecerse durante la noche. Y debe encontrarlo pronto.

Apura la marcha, pero no ha avanzado mucho cuando un ruido de motor a sus espaldas lo hice volverse. De entre la ligera niebla surge a gran velocidad una motocicleta y esta se detiene a su lado. A Cas solo le basta ver la cara poco amigable del hombre y el destello plateado para darse cuenta de que nada bueno esta a punto de ocurrirle.

Da una mirada nerviosa a la navaja que el hombre sostiene en su dirección, amenazante. Su instinto de supervivencia le dice que corra, que huya y pida ayuda. Es un simple y ordinario humano después de todo, y una navaja puede hacerle mucho daño…puede matarlo.

–Corrección – piensa. – El hombre puede matarme, la navaja solo es un instrumento. –

Pero ese hombre también es un simple y ordinario humano, con la diferencia de que nunca ha sido un poderoso ángel.

Castiel lo mira a los ojos duramente, sin demostrar miedo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta firmemente, de forma glacial.

–Dame todo el dinero niño bonito, dinero, reloj…lo que tengas. – responde el hombre con maldad, sujetando la navaja hacia Cas con mas fuerza.

Castiel niega lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. –No tengo nada. Ni dinero, ni nada de valor. – responde entre dientes. –Y te puedo asegurar que estoy mucho peor que tu, pero amenazar y quitar pertenencias a las personas no ha cruzado por mi mente…– añade.

– ¿No vas a darme? ¿No tienes nada? No te creo niño bonito. ¿Por que mejor no te mato y luego reviso los bolsillos del asqueroso abrigo que tienes eh? Eso te enseñará a no darme lecciones. – escupe el hombre, con desprecio.

Cas mira hacia abajo, hacia su abrigo, hace una mueca y levanta su mirada de nuevo –Asqueroso es un adjetivo demasiado fuerte, tal vez esta un poco sucio… últimamente me ensucio como nunca antes…Como humano soy un imán para la suciedad. – dice lo ultimo casi para si mismo.

El hombre armado lo ve como si estuviese loco.

–Sabes…no tienes que hacer esto. Al final, serás juzgado por tus pecados y malos actos e iras al infierno, que no es un lugar muy agradable, créeme. Pero aun puedes ser redimido. – continua Cas.

El hombre sonríe, dejando ver que le faltan varios dientes y el resto esta amarillento y manchado.

–Higiene personal…– piensa Cas. –Necesito empezar urgentemente con la higiene personal. Especialmente la de la boca… sobre todo la de la boca. – enfatiza el ex - ángel en su mente.

–Eres un marica enloquecido ¿no es así? – dice el hombre.

Cas frunce el ceño. –Eso es grosero…señor. – responde. Rechina sus dientes al empezar a sentir la **ira** hirviendo en su interior.

Castiel siempre había tratado de mantener su fe en la humanidad intacta. Pero algunas veces, personas como ese hombre se la hacían replanteársela.

–Si aun fuese un ángel, pondría una mano en tu frente y te asaria de adentro hacia afuera, porque eso es lo que te mereces. – sisea Castiel. La **ira** hablando por el.

El hombre se carcajea salvajemente y antes de que Cas pueda reaccionar, la navaja hace contacto con su abdomen. De inmediato el dolor se hace presente, Cas aprieta la mandíbula al sentir la herida arder y quemar.

El se lanza hacia el hombre, esquivando otra mortal puñalada, ambos caen al suelo, rodando y Cas trata con todas sus fuerzas de mantener el brazo con el que el hombre sostiene la navaja lejos de su cuerpo. Forcejean y finalmente Castiel toma ventaja y tuerce el brazo del motorizado, empujando la navaja dentro del cuello de el.

El hombre jadea y hace espavientos, desangrándose rápidamente. Se arrastra al borde de la carretera y resbala hacia la cuneta, Cas lo sigue de cerca y observa como se arranca la navaja del cuello.

Gran error.

Ahora sangra mas profusamente, basta solo un momento hasta que deja de respirar y queda inerte.

Castiel observa el cadáver por minutos que le parecen horas.

Ha matado a alguien, un pecado que es castigado con la eternidad en el infierno.

Gotas de lluvia impactan contra el, lo cual lo hace reaccionar. Primero son pocas y luego la tormenta se desata con toda su fuerza, empapándolo. El enjuaga sus manos llenas de sangre, y lava su rostro.

Su mirada se fija en la motocicleta aun encendida y ronroneando. Se monta en ella sin tener idea de que hacer. Pero le toma minutos saber como avanzar y detenerse y como mantener el equilibrio.

Su ansia por escapar del aguacero se acrecenta.

–Si ese hombre no me mató. Tal vez esta carcacha haga el trabajo– piensa.

Arranca a una velocidad considerable y recorre la vía esperando encontrar un lugar para pasar lo que resta de la noche.

La lluvia helada y el viento silbando furioso en sus oídos no son agradables, esta congelado y el agua se mete en sus ojos haciendo que ver el camino sea difícil.

Pero por primera vez, se siente vivo.


	2. Castiel, Meg y Winnie The Pooh

**Esperanza y Pereza**

Castiel despierta lentamente, le cuesta mucho abrir los ojos y se le hace imposible moverse, pero con un pequeño esfuerzo abre los parpados y ve a su alrededor.

Por un momento no sabe ni donde esta ni como ha llegado allí, pero entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgen en su memoria. El cobertizo ahora esta iluminado. Cas sabe que es de día pero no sabe que hora es ni cuanto ha dormido.

Siente la **pereza** tirando de el, queriendo devolverlo a un sueño profundo y reparador, porque aparentemente, su cuerpo aun no ha descansado lo suficiente. Parpadea varias veces para retirar la bruma de su visión y aclarar su mente, no puede volver a quedarse dormido, debe salir de allí y seguir en movimiento.

Pero entonces nota varias cosas al mismo tiempo que lo alertan.

Se siente observado. Primero ve un fugaz movimiento por la esquina de su visión, algo que desaparece rápidamente detrás de cajas y herramientas viejas. Escucha una respiración susurrante y luego la mas diminuta, aguda y melodiosa risita que es suprimida inmediatamente.

Cas se pone de pie en un segundo, teniendo que apoyarse en la puerta porque siente un fuerte mareo y porque se queda sin aliento repentinamente. Pisa algo en el suelo y al ver lo que es frunce el ceño.

– ¿Banditas Winnieh The Pooh? – pregunta al aire al ver la caja medio aplastada.

Escucha más ruidos de movimientos y alza la mirada escaneando el lugar. – ¡¿Quién esta allí?! ¡Muéstrese! – reclama.

Toma la primera arma que consigue, un bate de madera, y lo alza para estar preparado en caso de ataque. No piensa volver a ser victima de humanos criminales.

Finalmente, ve salir de su escondite a lo que lo estaba espiando.

Pero no es un que.

Es un quien.

Más específicamente, una niñita.

Cas mira boquiabierto a la criatura de no más de cinco años, rubios cabellos platinados, claros ojos azules y mejillas sonrosadas. Deja caer el bate y con el pie lo aparta a un lado, escondiéndolo de la vista.

Ella le sonríe tímidamente, balanceándose sobre sus pies, Cas se aclara la garganta, incomodo.

–hmmm hola…– dice la niña en una melodiosa voz.

–Hola…– responde Cas, con voz medio rasposa. De nuevo, se aclara la garganta.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – inquiere la niña, mirándolo.

–Yo, hmmmm, ¿Es esta tu casa? – pregunta Cas, evitando su pregunta.

La pequeña lo mira entre divertida y contrariada.

–Mi papi dice que no se debe responder una pregunta con otra pregunta. – responde fluidamente.

–Oh…tu padre parece ser un hombre sabio. – responde Cas, sin saber que mas decir.

Ella ríe –No vivo aquí, vivo en la casa, aquí mi papi guarda sus herramientas y mi mami las cosas que ya no utiliza pero no quiere botar. – explica.

–Hmmm claro…– responde Cas, pensando en como largarse antes de que los padres de la niña lo descubran.

Porque si algo sabe de los humanos, es que encontrar a una niña pequeña con un desconocido que luce como un indigente nunca es bien visto.

– ¿No te han dicho tus padres que no debes hablar con extraños? – pregunta Cas. Sabe que los niños son muy ingenuos e inocentes y la pequeña parece ser muy confiada con extraños. Lo cual la hace presa fácil para depredadores, no quiere ni pensar en lo que le pasaría a ella si se topase con otro extraño que no fuese el y que tuviese malas intenciones.

Ella asiente a su pregunta.

–Bueno, ¿Entonces porque hablas conmigo? –

Ella sonríe ampliamente. –Porque se que no eres malo. – responde simplemente.

– ¿Como lo sabes? – pregunta Cas, con verdadera curiosidad.

Ella se encoge de hombros. –Solo lo se. – responde, pero su mirada juguetona expresa que guarda un secreto.

–Oh hmmm bueno, pero no debes hablar con extraños, nunca, por nada del mundo. – advierte Cas.

Ella sonríe y asiente fervientemente.

Cas vuelve a mirar la caja de banditas de Winnieh The Pooh en el suelo. Se inclina y la recoge. – ¿Es tuya? – le pregunta innecesariamente, porque ya sabe la respuesta. Desde el primer momento que la vio.

Ella lleva puesta un pijama de Winnieh The Pooh, sostiene una mantita de Winnieh The Pooh, y también abraza un peluche del oso amarillo.

–Si, pero se las regalo, creo que usted las necesita mas que yo. – responde, señalando hacia el abdomen de Cas.

El mira hacia abajo, solo para encontrar su camisa con un tajo y la herida hecha por el motociclista la noche anterior, larga y poco profunda cruzando su abdomen horizontalmente.

–Oh, gracias. – responde, con sentimiento por el gesto de la niña.

–De nada.

Cas le dirige una sonrisa sincera, la primera que muestra en mucho tiempo.

– ¿Sabes que hora es? – pregunta Cas.

–Pasadas las cuatro…de la tarde., usted ha estado durmiendo todo el día. – responde la pequeña.

Cas se asombra al escuchar esto.

– ¿Has sabido todo este tiempo que he estado aquí?

Ella asiente. – Vine aquí a jugar cuando amaneció. Y lo encontré durmiendo. Pensé que se veía muy cansado y no quise despertarlo. También he mantenido a mi papi lejos de aquí todo el día. – responde.

–Gracias, pequeña. – susurra Cas. Con la **esperanza** de que tal vez la raza humana no esta perdida después de todo. –Yo debo irme ahora, debo continuar…– dice Cas, le da una última mirada agradecida a la sonriente niña y se gira para salir por la puerta.

– ¡Espere! ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta ella.

–Castiel, pero puedes decirme Cas. – responde con una sonrisa.

El la mira con curiosidad.

– ¿Y tu? – pregunta.

Ella sonríe y sus ojos brillan. –Meg. Mi nombre es Meg. – responde.

Castiel la observa en silencio, repentinamente pensativo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta Meg, inocentemente.

Cas niega con la cabeza. – No, nada. Es solo que…yo conocía a una Meg. Era una amiga…– Castiel fija su mirada en la niña. – Eres la segunda Meg que conozco y la segunda en ser una amiga. – dice. Cas le sonríe una ultima vez –Gracias por todo Meg. – añade.

Y sale de allí.


	3. El Poder

**Decepción y Vanagloria**

Yo no se como terminará todo, honestamente, no tengo ni idea del rumbo que estoy tomando. Estoy nuevamente, dispuesto a sacrificar todo por un bien mayor, pero ¿También mi humanidad? Sam tiene razón, lo estoy disfrutando, no quería admitirlo, pero Crowley…ese desgraciado, dio en el clavo al hablarme.

Y ahora admito que me gusta, lo disfruto. Disfruto matar…monstruos, claro. La poderosa sensación que libera en mí la marca de Caín me hace sentir malditamente invencible. Tal vez si lo soy…

Lo que sucede es que, me excuso, decirle a Sam que nadie dijo que no se podía disfrutar de la cacería fue una vulgar excusa. Porque una parte de mi siente que esta mal, esa parte SABE que no esta bien, que no se supone que sea así, pues es un trabajo que desgasta, siempre.

Pero el poder…todo ese poder fluyendo libremente dentro de mí, la fuerza aplastante, luchar intensamente y acabar limpiamente con un monstruo es excitante. ¿Acaso esta mal **vanagloriarme** por mis nuevas capacidades? ¿O de lo que puedo hacer con ellas?

Al principio me costó. Crowley también tenia razón en eso, tanto poder me asustó. ¿Cómo podía manejarlo? ¿Y si me salía de control?

Se que lo mismo ronda por las mentes de Sam y Cas. Puedo ver la **decepción** en la mirada de Sam desde hace tiempo, desde que descubrió que lo había engañado para mantenerlo vivo y había dejado que fuera poseído por aquel bastardo angelical. Después cuando comencé la extraña pero necesitada alianza con Crowley… en este caso, también me **decepcioné **a mi mismo. ¿Un cazador y el rey del infierno trabajando juntos? ¿Dean Winchester aliado con un demonio? Pero lo superé, se hace lo que se tiene que hacer. A veces hay que trabajar con los malos para atrapar a los peores.

Y Cas…a el tampoco le pareció bien, sin embargo tuvo la decencia de no decir mucho mas.

De vuelta con el tema del poder, así de fuerte debe ser que Castiel lo sintió fácilmente. ¿Se imaginan?

El caso es, que he decidido dejar de sentirme culpable, y empezar a disfrutar y a divertirme. Por primera vez, este trabajo no va a ser una carga para mi, de ahora en adelante…será una liberación.

Sam tal vez piense que puedo perderme a mi mismo, tal vez sea cierto, no lo niego. Pero al final, lo que ellos no tienen claro y yo si, es que todavía tengo bien presente el porque empecé esto en primer lugar.

Abbadon

Por ella.

Iré por ella, en cuanto la encontremos.

Esta vez si se quedara muerta, por lo que se, ella nada puede hacer contra la marca de Caín y la espada. La espada que empuñare dentro de su pecho y con la que cercenaré su cabeza.

No se que vendrá después de eso. Seguramente asesinare a Crowley también, ya viene siendo hora. Luego continuaré haciendo lo mismo, solo que mejor.

Así le parezca bien a Sam o no.

El dejó en claro que nuestra relación era estrictamente de trabajo.

Si a Castiel sigue sin parecerle bien, entonces puede mantenerse alejado de mi camino.

Siento que son pocas sino nulas las criaturas que pueden enfrentarse a mí y salir vivas.

Tengo la marca.

Tengo la espada.

Tengo el poder.

ATTE. Dean W.


	4. ¿Humanidad,amor o sexo? piedra,papel o

**Amor y Lujuria**

El rey del infierno se hace el desentendido con respecto al tema del **amor, **pues es algo que trae consigo incomodas sensaciones y pensamientos a todos los demonios.

Se supone que no pueden, no deben ni sentirlo ni recibirlo. Seria una locura.

Pero Crowley recuerda bien ese desastroso momento en el que, lleno de una cochina humanidad impuesta por Sam Winchester Aka. El alce, se había quebrado emocionalmente.

Vaya…eso si que había sido incomodo.

Recuerda haberse desgarrado la garganta gritando que el merecía ser amado y también recuerda el sabor de sus propias lagrimas.

Se supone que los demonios no han de llorar.

Diablos, ellos han de hacer llorar a otros mal nacidos, pero nada de dejar escapar una lagrimita ellos mismos.

En todo caso, desde entonces, Crowley había mantenido oculto debajo de su usual personalidad narcisa, egocéntrica, sarcástica e irónica, un pequeño secreto.

Que a el le gustaría saber que se siente ser amado.

No alabado, ni admirado (aunque eso no le desagrada en lo absoluto), sino amado, realmente amado.

Para Crowley todo eso era absurdo y estúpido.

Y cruel.

Porque eso nunca, nunca, jamás le sucedería a el, y lo sabia.

¿Quién amaría a un demonio?

Nadie cuerdo.

O simplemente: Nadie.

Al menos se conformaba con lo más cercano.

El sexo.

Como buen demonio que era, se le daba muy bien eso de hacer de los pecados capitales un disfrute total.

Y por supuesto que su favorito era la **lujuria. **Que para el era fácil de alimentar, porque el sexo resultaba en una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, la eternidad.

Como rey del infierno siempre tenia a su disposición demonios femeninos que lo satisfacían, claro que el no era quisquilloso y también aceptaba gustoso a los masculinos.

Siempre y cuando todos tuviesen vasijas sexys.

Tan sexys como el.

El podía estar conforme con muchas cosas.

Era el maldito rey del infierno, tenia a todos a sus pies, tenia alma, admiradores, trabajadores…

Pero ¿Por qué al final del día siempre sentía que algo le faltaba?

Le echaba la culpa al alce, y a su sangre. Toda la humanidad que se desbordó de el en esos momentos antes de casi volverse humano lo había hecho sensible, susceptible…un poco mas humano.

Por suerte los efectos no debían durar mucho, al menos eso creía. Pero al final, el tenia toda la eternidad por delante para deshacerse de toda esa innecesaria, molesta, inútil y sobrevalorada humanidad.

Podía asegurar que tenía más diversión sin ella. Que todos en la tierra tendrían más diversión sin ella.

Sin culpas, sin remordimientos, sin sentimientos…

Buena existencia para todos.

El no quería sentir amor, ni siquiera quería intentarlo. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo? Podría aprovecharlo mejor atormentando a los Winchester, o atormentando a otras personas… torturando o adquiriendo almas, dirigiendo el infierno o…teniendo sexo.

Si…así de simple.

Era el rey del infierno, no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

Excepto los malditos Winchester…

Bueno… siempre podía ocuparse de ellos mas adelante.

El podía ocuparse de todo.

Es Crowley, después de todo.


End file.
